Revelations from a Wardrobe
by Missgoldy
Summary: Linka and Wheeler find themselves in an unusual situation......A naughty one-shot that crept into my head one day.


_Hello everybody! Um.... I really don't know what possessed me to write this.I was bored, it took most of the day and very little thought went into it. Bear this in mind when you are reading! ( Missgoldy)_

**I don't own Captain Planet: Ted Turner/Cartoon Network does.**

_This is the third time i've uploaded this, so hopefully it doesn't stuff up again..............._  
  
**Revelations from a Wardrobe**  
  
Linka watched with mounting fear as a ceramic jug flew over her head, shattering on the ground close to her hiding space. Peering over the computer desk, she observed Kwame sprint over a fallen table, being pursued by 5 angry, armed henchmen. Looking down at her ring-less finger, she cursed silently. This mission had been a mess since Gaia had sent them- Linka, Kwame and Ma-Ti had been sent to infiltrate an illegal child labour ring. Many local children had been reported missing, and the Planeteer's investigations had led them to a massive, sprawling mansion in the middle of Austin, Texas. Linka had become separated from her friends and was unfortunately caught snooping around. Although relieved of her ring, Linka had fought back by biting the hand that had been restraining her.  
  
She was momentarily distracted by new voices that had entered the room. Risking another peek over the desk, she saw Looten Plunder issuing directions to about a dozen men.  
  
"I want those kids locked up securely and working into the night- those carpets need to be shipped by tomorrow morning, we'll be making a small fortune from this deal....." Rubbing his hands greedily, Plunder ushered half of the men downstairs as Argos Bleak limped into the room, looking a little worse for wear.  
  
"The firebug and dolphin-girl are here" Bleak moaned, looking over his injuries with a deep frown.  
  
"Fine, the more the merrier! Round up the other three, and we'll roast marshmallows and sing old camp tunes together....." Looten remarked, his voice fading as he exited the room.  
  
Sighing with relief, Linka waited until the coast was clear before scurrying from the room, listening out for the others. She was glad that Gi and Wheeler had arrived: Gaia tended to send them on separate missions lately. Linka was positive this decision was influenced by a passionate, drunken kiss between her and Wheeler last New Years Eve. Truthfully, Linka had begun to miss his presence- he had an uncanny knack for lightening any situation.  
  
Suddenly, a hand shot out of the dark and grabbed her arm, the other putting her into a firm choke-hold. Struggling for breath, Linka was dragged into a windowless room and pushed inside, tumbling to the floor.  
  
"Hello, Blondie! I don't believe you've been introduced to my legitimate business enterprise......" drawled Plunder, pointing to the small children sitting in front of large wooden looms, weaving quickly and sneaking terrified glances at the smiling eco-villain.  
  
"You've gone too far this time, Plunder....this is low, even for you" she retorted angrily, attempting to comfort a little girl who looked no older than 7.  
  
"Bleak, show our guests what happens to planet-pests who trespass on our land" said Plunder, before sweeping quickly from the room.  
  
"I've been waitin' a long time for this....." remarked Bleak with glee, before pointing a gun towards her  
  
Without thinking, Linka launched herself at the surprised man, knocking him off his feet and sending the gun scattering across the floor. Both adults dove for the object as the children ran screaming from the room.  
  
Grasping the gun first, Bleaks' happiness was short-lived as a red-headed figure entered the room and hurled a well-aimed chair at the villains' head, sending him crashing to the floor again.  
  
"Hey, babe! Gettin' friendly with the locals again?" Wheeler joked, before grabbing her hand and dragging her from the claustrophobic room.  
  
Delighted to see him, she followed close behind. However, after 10 minutes of weaving in and out of hallways, Linka realized they were lost.  
  
"God-dammit, they could hide a whole village in here" Wheeler observed, leading Linka down a long hallway with heavy oak doors visable at the end. Hearing yells and curses approaching, they ducked into the room and closed the doors behind them, listening for voices or footsteps.  
  
As the noise died away, Linka looked around the room. It appeared to be a high vaulted bedroom/study. A large oak desk was littered with papers and binders, including records of Plunder's dealings as a carpet manufacturer.  
  
"Wheeler, we've got him!" Linka exclaimed, shaking the incriminating evidence in front of his nose. However, Wheelers attention was elsewhere: namely the huge, unusual circular bed in the middle of the room.  
  
"Bozhe Moy, take your mind out of the drain, Yankee!" Linka snapped.  
  
"That's 'out of the gutter', Linka. Hey, you got anything like this in your wardrobe?" he asked innocently, holding up a black, barely there negligee that had been lying on a bedside table.  
  
Blushing and amused at the same time, she smacked him over the head with Plunder's binder before he lifted her of the floor and threw her onto the round bed.  
  
"Where would you put your head?" Wheeler wondered aloud, drawing snickers from the flustered woman. Their amusement quickly vanished as a loud, angry, female voice approached.  
  
"Oh, shit!" Wheeler exclaimed under his breath. Straightening the covers, he watched Linka return the binder to the desk and followed her into a small, built-in wardrobe. Squeezing into the cramped space, he quietly closed the latch as the heavy oak doors swung open and a woman entered, muttering under her breath. Hardly daring to breathe, the two planeteers' watched the woman through the slats, her back to them as she poured herself a drink from a long necked flask.  
  
"God-damned Planet-Brats" Dr Barbara Blight murmured, swirling the amber liquid around a few times before sculling the rest. Wheeler's arms tightened around her waist as he continued watching over Linka's shoulder.  
  
"What the hell is she doing here?" Linka whispered. Her question was answered as Looten Plunder entered the room, swearing.  
  
"What happened, Plunder Baby?"  
  
"Our workers are gone. Those eco-idiots are responsible, as per usual."  
  
"Are they gone?"  
  
"Yeah, but we got a couple of their rings, so they'll be back." Showing Blight the rings, Linka gasped as she realized who they belonged to. She turned and glared accusingly at Wheeler's bare hand, who shook his head in a "don't ask' kind of manner.  
  
Tossing the rings on the desk, Blight picked up the black satin slip and moved into the ensuite bathroom to change. "Don't worry, baby, I'll make you forget your troubles....." she cooed as she approached Plunder, who had cheered up considerably.  
  
Linka stared on in open-mouthed horror, barely able to hear Wheeler's repeated frantic whispers: "You've gotta' be kiddin' me.... no friggin' way....no no no...."  
  
"I want to leave NOW, Yankee!" she hissed. "You got us into this!"  
  
"What do you suggest we do? Barge out and apologize? They'll kill us...." He whispered into her ear, wildly gesturing towards the amorous couple now making out on the bed.  
  
Furious and embarrassed beyond belief to be in this position, she struggled against Wheeler who was attempting to restrain her from leaping out of the hiding place. The young pair ceased their movements when loud moaning issued from the bed. Closing her eyes, Linka rested her forehead against the slats in an attempt to block out the sounds of Plunder and Blight.  
  
She was startled from her meditation by Wheeler, who had buried his face in the side of her neck and appeared to be shaking violently. It took her a moment to realize he was actually laughing. Momentarily caught of guard, she turned around and pushed him towards the back of the wardrobe, wondering what the hell was so funny.  
  
Shaking his head, Wheeler sat down on a pile of leather-bound textbooks and looked up at Linka mischievously.  
  
"I was just thinking what a prawn Blight is...." Wheeler remarked to the blonde who was glancing hesitantly towards the slats again. Confused by this statement, she merely waited for an explanation.  
  
"You know, a great body, but you'd need to throw away the head..."  
  
Giggling uncontrollably, she felt Wheeler reach up and grab her wrists, dragging her down to sit sideways in his lap. Muffling her laughter into his chest, Wheeler wrapped his arms around her and leant back against the wall, secretly glad that they were here together.  
  
They sat hugging each other for a while, Linka's head resting against his shoulder and her smooth legs dangling over the side. After about half an hour, Wheeler realized that she had fallen asleep.  
  
Repositioning himself slightly, he retrieved an arm that had a serious case of pins and needles. Shaking the feeling out, he ran the pad of his thumb over her eyes, nose and parted lips, stopping at the base of her throat. Returning his gaze back to her face, Wheeler noticed that she was now awake and watching him intently.  
  
Smiling apologetically, he broke the contact, causing her to sigh with a mixture of disappointment and something else.  
  
"Is that what it's like....." Linka asked quietly, looking in the direction of the squeaking bedsprings.  
  
Momentarily surprised, Wheeler considered the question thoughtfully.  
  
"Not all the time, but it can be like that." he replied, nuzzling her cheek with his nose.  
  
"We never talked about what happened on New Years Eve, Wheeler......" Linka commented. In truth, she remembered very little. Gi had apparently dragged the two of them apart before anything could be taken further.  
  
"Gaia said that a relationship would interfere with our duties.... or, that's what she told me, anyway" Wheeler said, now desperately wanting to touch the sleepy girl in his arms again.  
  
Wheeler watched as Linka pulled her hair out of the pony-tail and settled back against the wall, her hair cascading down her shoulders, watching him solemnly.  
  
Pushing all other thoughts to the back of his head, he crushed his lips against hers, moving a free hand to the nape of her neck to deepen the contact. Frustrated with their current position, he pushed her gently to the floor and began trailing kisses down her neck and chest.  
  
Whimpering softly, Linka felt a warmth in the pit of her stomach begin to spread throughout the rest of her body. She clutched desperately at his hair as he kissed her lips again, his hand moving gently inside her blouse and cupping the soft mounds inside. Breathing heavily, she gasped as he moved his lips over the edge of her bra. Desperate for contact, Linka reached behind her back and undid the clasp, crying out when she felt his mouth envelop her.  
  
"CRASH!"  
  
Wheeler jumped to his feet in shock, hitting his head on a shelf in the process. Hastily re-arranging their clothes and still breathing heavily, the pair returned to the slats and peered out.  
  
"What the f...." whispered Wheeler, watching Blight and Plunder scurrying around the room, obviously spooked by the same noise.  
  
Another loud explosion rocked the house as the two eco-villains exited quickly. Ushering Linka out of the confined space, Wheeler grabbed their rings and led her out of the room. Shaking his head at the poor timing of events, Wheeler observed an angry mob of parents brandishing weapons and trying to gain entry to the mansion.  
  
"I think we'll leave them to it, what do ya' say?" he asked Linka, who was still a little wobbly on her feet.  
  
"Da, lets get out of here....." she replied gratefully, slipping quietly from the house. "Should we contact the others?" she asked uncertainly, aware of the way he was looking at her again.  
  
"I thought maybe we could catch a movie while we're here."  
  
"What do you want to see?"  
  
Snaking his arms around her waist, Wheeler raised his eyebrows suggestively. "I don't care.... Hopefully we won't be watching much of it...."  
  
"Oh...." she replied shyly, feeling that familiar heat begin to churn within her again.  
  
The End


End file.
